Timeline (2013 to Today)
The timeline for Ohga Shrugs is broken into several sections. *Timeline (Ohga Shrugs to 2000) *Timeline (2001 to 2006) *Timeline (2007 to 2012) *Timeline (2013 to Today) 2013 *January 7 - Tom Fulp announces a fundraiser for Extra Life, in cooperation with The Behemoth. The top hundred donors over the next three months before the game's release would have their names featured within the game. The names would be added to the final product via a patch that would also fix any technical issues. *January 31 - DmC: Devil May Cry is released for the Revolution, Pluto, Stream, and Eclipse. The game receives decent reviews but fairly low sales, even selling across four platforms. Also released on this day is Dante Must Die, a spinoff for the Game Boy 3DS by Next Level Games. This version is relatively well received, especially for a handheld action game, selling about as well as DmC. *February 12 - After a long wait, Sega releases Aliens: Colonial Marines. The game receives poor reviews, and is considered a major loss for the young Eclipse. *February 14 - Dragon Quest 7 is released for the Game Boy 3DS. A remake of the N64 classic, this game becomes one of the first notable RPG's on the system. *February 19 - Ubisoft releases Rayman Legends for the 8th generation consoles. The game receives immediate critical acclaim. *March 12 - Killer Instinct 3 is released for the Stream. *March 20 - Mario Party 3D is released for the Game Boy 3DS. *April 4 - BattleBlock Theater is released. *April 23 - Tomb Raider is released for the 8th generation consoles and the PC. It is very well regarded, but sales are somewhat below expectations. On the same day, Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen is released by Capcom as DLC for Dragon's Dogma and as a full retail game for a "Game of the Year" edition for the Eclipse and Stream. *April 26 - Virtua Tennis 5 is released for the Eclipse. *May 23 - Shin Megami Tensei 4 is released for the Game Boy 3DS. *June 11 - E3 2013 is held. The first E3 of the new generation, this event is dominated by Nintendo, which shows off games such as Pikmin 3, Super Mario 3D Bros, Super Smash Bros 4, Mario Kart Stream, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, Stream Fitness, and Stream Party for the Stream and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Pokemon X/Y, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, a handheld version of Super Smash Bros 4, Ice Climber Ascent 2, and Mario: Bowser City for the Game Boy 3DS. In addition, the Game Boy 3DS' first major price cut was announced. Sega has a good showing though, with exclusives including Sonic: Lost World, Bayonetta 2, Shinobi Eclipse, and Sonic at the Sochi Olympic Games for the Eclipse. Third party games shown include Assassin's Creed: Black Flag, Watch Dogs, and multiple Tom Clancy games from Ubisoft, Batman: Arkham Origins and Scribblenauts: Unmasked from Warner Bros, Final Fantasy 15, Kingdom Hearts 3, and Final Fantasy 10 3D from Square, Dead Rising 3 from Capcom, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Skylanders: Swap Force from Activision, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 and Metal Gear Solid 5 from Konami, and a console version of Diablo 3 from Blizzard. *July 12 - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team is released for the Game Boy 3DS. On the same day, the original Game Boy 3DS's price is cut to $170. *July 20 - Pikmin 3 is released for the Nintendo Stream. *July 25 - Ace Attorney 5 is released for the Game Boy 3DS in Japan. *August 15 - HarmoKnight, a new music/action game from the creators of Pokemon, is released as a retail game in Japan. The game is scheduled for a holiday release in the West. *August 20 - Splinter Cell: Blacklist is released for the 8th generation of consoles. It is considered a re-invigoration of the series, bringing back the original emphasis on stealth the Splinter Cell games were known for. *August 23 - Shinobi Eclipse is released exclusively for the Eclipse. *August 28 - Nintendo announces a new handheld gaming console, entitled "Game Boy 2DS". Set for a release in North America, Europe, Australia and New Zealand on October 12, 2013, the Game Boy 2DS is an entry-level version of the Game Boy 3DS which maintains compatibility with software designed for the Game Boy Nitro and the Game Boy 3DS, but uses a new "slate"-like design (instead of the clamshell design used by its precursors) and lacks the Game Boy 3DS's autostereoscopic 3D functionality. *September 3 - Yakuza 1 + 2, a remake of the original two games in the series designed for the Eclipse, is released in Japan. A console version of Diablo 3 is released on the Eclipse and Stream the same day. *September 8 - Star Fox 64 3D is released for the Game Boy 3DS. The game is a full remake, with entirely new graphics, reworked controls, and an online multiplayer mode. *September 10 - Kingdom Hearts HD, a remastering of the GameCube original, including content cut from the original release due to size restrictions, is released for the seventh and eighth generation platforms at a budget price of $30. It is the first time the series appears on Sega consoles. In the game, Square hints that other remakes of games in the series will be developed or are already in development for eighth generation platforms. NHL 14 is released on the same day. *September 17 - Grand Theft Auto 5 is released for the PC, Stream, and Eclipse. It is a major hit, scoring extremely highly and selling well even on consoles, where the series is largely alien. Pro Evolution Soccer 2014 is released the same day. *September 21 - Monster Hunter 4 is released for the Stream and Game Boy 3DS is Japan. It is a major hit, becoming one of the best-selling games for each platform within two days. *September 24 - FIFA 14 is released. It is the first new game in the series to truly take advantage of the eighth generation consoles. However, the Game Boy 3DS version is virtually identical to last year's game, garnering criticism from many handheld fans. Scribblenauts: Unmasked is released on the same day. *October 1 - NBA 2K14 is released for the Pluto and Eclipse. *October 12 - Pokemon X/Y is released for the Game Boy 3DS. The first worldwide release in main-series history, it becomes one of the best-selling games for the platform by the end of its first day of sales. *October 18 - Sonic Lost World is released for the Eclipse. The first main-series Sonic game of the generation, it receives extremely mixed reviews. Some critics call it the best 3D Sonic platformer of all time, while others call it the worst. *October 25 - Batman: Arkham Origins is released for seventh and eighth generation consoles. Made by a different developer, Warner Bros Montreal, than the prior two Arkham games, made by Rocksteady, Origins is similar to its predecessor City, but not as well received critically. It is generally seen as a filler game while Rocksteady develops the true third game in the series. Blackgate, a Metroid-like spinoff for the Game Boy 3DS, is also released on the same day, as is Nintendo's Stream Party, the sequel of the highly popular Revolution Party, for the Stream. *October 29 - Assassin's Creed: Black Flag is released for the Stream, Revolution, Pluto, Eclipse, and personal computers. *November 1 - ANS is officially formed by Namco-Sammy's acquisition of Atlus. *November 5 - Call of Duty: Ghosts is released for the 8th generation consoles and the PC. *November 15 - Sonic at the Sochi Olympic Games is released. *Novammber 18 - Quatuam Slide There: T.r.a.n.s (Trans Reality Agency Notional Science) is released on the PC. *November 22 - In a massive day for Nintendo, the company releases two major titles: Super Mario 3D Bros for the Stream and The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds for the Game Boy 3DS. Both games are major critical hits. Nintendo also announces a new Kirby game, entitled Kirby Triple Deluxe, scheduled for release on the 3DS in 2014. *December 6 - Ice Climber Ascent 2 is released for the Game Boy 3DS. *December 18 - NES Remix is released for the Stream. 2014 *January 11 - Kirby Triple Deluxe is released for the Game Boy 3DS in Japan. It is soon announced for a May release in the West. *February 6 - A remake of Dragon Quest Monsters 2 is released for the Game Boy 3DS. On the same day, a new Donkey Kong game, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, is released. *February 11- Xachranoo, a prequel to Anachronox, is released for the PC and the Eclipse. Critics consider it the best game in the series since Anachronox Prime. *February 18 - Thief is released for the Stream, Eclipse, and PC. *February 20 - Yakuza Restoration is released for the Eclipse in Japan. *February 25 - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 is released. It is both a sales and critical disappointment. On the same day, Activision releases a reboot of Thief, with an only slightly better reception. *March 14 - Mario: Bowser City is released for the Game Boy 3DS. The game is a surprise hit, becoming a quick million-seller and a critical darling. *April 9 - Stream Sports is released for the Stream. *April 14 - Final Fantasy 14: A Realm Reborn Deluxe is released for the Stream and Eclipse. Essentially an upgraded version of a game already released multiple times, it is nonetheless one of Square's first major projects for the 8th generation consoles. *April 25 - NES Remix 2 is released for the Stream. *April 29 - The movie tie-in 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is released for various platforms. *May 1 - Sonic Golf: World Tour is released for the Eclipse. It is considered by many to be one of the better Sonic Sports games in recent years. *May 30 - Mario Kart: Slipstream is released for the Stream. *June 9 - The 2014 Electronic Entertainment Expo begins. Highlights include Microsoft showing off a number of PC exclusives, Valve unveiling their Steam Machine, Sega showing an impressive holiday lineup for the Eclipse and their new Blast Delivery service, and Nintendo showing off a number of games releasing in both 2014 and 2015 for the Stream and Game Boy 3DS. *August 28 - Megaman Gunvolt is released for eShop. *September 6 - Bayonetta 2 is released for the Eclipse. *October 11 - Nintendo releases a new Game Boy 3DS model, the Game Boy 3DS+. *October 14 - The Evil Within, Shinji Mikami's post Platinum Game is released for Stream, Eclipse and PC. *October 23 - Sunset Overdrive is released for the Stream And the Eclipse *December 2 - The Crew is released for Stream and Eclipse *December 5 - Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker is released for the Stream 2015 *January 29 - Kirby and the Rainbow Curse is released for the Game Boy 3DS. On the same day, ANS released Tales of Zestiria for the Eclipse and Stream. *January 30 - Sega announces a restructuring of their company, which would reportedly allow for more games to be released per year on average. *March 5 - Mario Party 10 is released for the Stream. *April 10 - Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. is released for the Game Boy 3DS. *April 22 - Xenoblade Chronicles X is released for Stream and Eclipse by Bandai. *June 25 - Yoshi's Woolly World is released for the Stream. Fire Emblem: Fates is released on the same day in Japan. *May 29 - Splatoon is released for the Stream. *June 16 - The Electronic Entertainment Expo begins. *July 11 - Satoru Iwata, President and CEO of Nintendo, passes away due to medical complications. *July 30 - Animal Crossing: Happy Home Maker is released. *September 10 - Pikmin 4 is released for the Stream. *September 24 - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon is released for the Game Boy 3DS. *September 29 - NBA2K16 is released for the Eclipse. *October 15 - The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes is released for the Game Boy 3DS *October 24- The Steam Machine is released. *November 10 - Sonic Adventure Saga is released for the Eclipse. It includes remastered versions of the three Sonic Adventure games as well as Sonic Heroes. Changes include more detailed models and textures, sound editing, improved camera control for the Dreamcast titles, and various bug fixes. Rise of the Tomb Raider is also released this day for both the Stream and Eclipse. *November 28 - Monster Hunter X is released for Game Boy 3DS and Stream. 2016 *February 18 - Street Fighter V is released in arcades. *March 10- Wild Arms The Fifth Vanguard 3D is released for the Gameboy 3DS as part of the franchise 20th anniversary *April 19 - Panzer Dragoon Omega is released for the Eclipse. *May 16 - Wild Arms The 6th Wave was Released in Stream, to celebrated the series 20th anniversary *June 14 - The Electronic Entertainment Expo begins. Sega announces the Eclipse Neo, a version of the Eclipse with more powerful hardware. Nintendo's presentation is less remarkable in comparison, but includes the final E3 showing of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *June 23 - Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is released for the Eclipse. *August 25 - Tales of Beseria is released for the Stream and Eclipse. *September 12 - The Eclipse Neo is launched worldwide. *September 15 - Persona 5 is released by ANS for the Stream and Eclipse. It is notable for being one of the first games released with improvements Eclipse Neo, albeit relatively minor performance improvements. *October 7 - Paper Mario: Color Splash is released for the Stream. *November 16 - Sumo Digital announces a five year exclusivity deal with Sega, during which time all of their games would be published by Sega exclusively on Sega hardware. On the same day, Sonic Tennis: Smash Hit is released for the Eclipse. *December 8 - ''Yakuza 6 is released for the Eclipse in Japan. 2017 *January 24 - Resident Evil 7 is released for the Stream, Eclipse, and PC. *January 27 - Obsidian Entertainment announces that they have been acquired by Sega. *February 16 - Street Fighter V is released for the Stream and Eclipse. Though the game is criticized for a fairly small roster of 22 characters, with fan favorites such as Akuma being absent, the game has an announced policy of receiving six free downloadable characters by the end of the year. *March 8 - Nintendo formally announces their next generation of console, the Nintendo Fusion.* March 31 - Mario Party 100 is released for the Stream. The game is a compilation of 100 minigames from prior entries in the series. However, the game is criticized for its lackluster selection of fairly generic boards. *June 9 - Over a year after its arcade debut, Tekken 7 is released for the Stream, Eclipse, and Windows. *June 13 - The Electronic Entertainment Expo begins. As the only E3 between Nintendo's announcement of the Fusion and its release at the end of the year, Nintendo devotes most of their presentation to the new platform. *June 16 - ARMS is released for the Stream. On the same day, Daytona USA Championship is released in arcades, with an Eclipse download version being released later in the year. *July 29 - Dragon Quest XI is released with versions on the Game Boy 3DS and Stream. *September 26 - Marvel vs. Capcom 4 is released for the Stream and Eclipse. The game is critically panned in comparison to its predecessor and other fighting games. *October 27 - The Nintendo Fusion is launched. Launch titles include Super Mario Odyssey, Bomberman Rangers, Namco Museum, and ports of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and ARMS. *November 7 - Sonic Forces is released for the Eclipse. 2018 *January 19 - Monster Hunter World is released for the Stream and Eclipse. *February 9 - Mario Kart: Slipstream Deluxe is released on the Fusion. It is an enhanced port of the original game. *March 16 - Kirby: Star Allies is released for the Fusion. *March 21 - Valkyria Chronicles 4 is released for the Eclipse. *May 11 - Rare's Sea of Thieves is released for the Fusion. *June 12 - The Electronic Entertainment Expo begins. This year, Nintendo focuses on the various upcoming Fusion games in development. Sega, meanwhile, announces that they are preparing to release their next generation console, the Sega Nova. *June 22 - Splatoon 2 is released for the Fusion. On the same day, Sonic Sports Superstars is released for the Eclipse. Sports Superstars is a sports-thenmed compilation including mini-games based on tennis, golf, association football, and horse racing. *August 21 - Shenmue Trilogy is released for the Eclipse. *October 5 - Super Mario Party is released for the Fusion. *October 9 - Mega Man 11 is released for the Fusion, Eclipse, and Stream. *November 16 - Pokemon: Let's Go is released for the Fusion. *November 23 - The Sega Nova is released worldwide. Its flagship title at launch is Sega Superstars Smackdown: Nova. Category:Timelines